1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus of which maintenance work is done in accordance with a maintenance method that is set in advance and, more specifically, to a technique of improving efficiency of the maintenance work.
2. Description of the Background Art
The method of conducting maintenance work of image forming apparatuses is determined apparatus by apparatus. By way of example, for a certain image forming apparatus, all maintenance works are done by a user. For another apparatus, an expert worker called customer service engineer dispatched from a manufacturer does all the maintenance works. For yet another apparatus, a user replaces consumable supplies, while a service engineer cleans components.
For determining a timing of conducting maintenance work, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-166644 (hereinafter referred to as “'644 reference”) discloses a method of remote maintenance for remote trouble-shooting of image forming apparatuses. According to the method of remote maintenance, a set value, for example, of a jam rate as a reference for determining remote maintenance is changed in consideration of actual market condition. According to '644 reference, it is possible to prevent decrease in work efficiency of the user caused by a trouble of the image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses degrade with time, as they are used over a long period of time. Because of time-degradation, time interval of replacing consumable supplies may become shorter and inside of the apparatuses tends to be more easily contaminated. By the method disclosed in '644 reference, it is impossible to conduct maintenance work responding to the time-degradation. Appropriate maintenance work may not be conducted even if maintenance becomes necessary due to time-degradation.